hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 323
Request is Chapter 323 of the Hunter x Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Summary In an airship bar, Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka are seen talking about Alluka's rare ability. In a flashback, Milluki takes his two younger brothers — Alluka and Kalluto, and meets a photographer named Muuna. He enjoys himself by taking pictures of the sights in Kukuroo Mountain then Alluka suddenly asks him to eat something. Milluki tricks him by saying only to say "No" to Alluka's requests. Back to Illumi, he is still explaining the rules in Alluka's ability. Although they faced a bit trouble with Muuna, Kasuga paid the price for Yasuha's last wish. Later, the Zoldycks realized that the consequences in Alluka's ability doesn't stick in only one rule. When Kasuga died, those who were in the same room as she was died in the exact time and way. Other than that, the teachers and instructors also died so the Zoldycks deduced that many people may die who are all close to the victim. However, Kasuga loved her mother very much but she is still living in a hospital. Hisoka comments that people change, although Illumi would normally agree, he claims it's more complicated. Kasuga grew to love someone else more than her mother, it was someone whom she met over the internet. The time she spent with him was shorter than that with her mother. Illumi claims to have used her as an experiment to test the range of Alluka's ability and their butlers are executed if they have lovers. If the Zoldyck members didn't learned the complexitiees of Alluka's ability, they will be wiped out. The family investigated if the deaths and found out that if you declined Alluka's four wishes in a row, you'll pay for your life. Illumi is also threatened that Killua will do the whishing the wring way. In Kukuroo Mountain, Alluka and Killua are happily reunited with each other. The latter apologizes for leaving his younger brother but Alluka doesn't mind. Illumi knows that Killua intends to make a wish to cure Gon but he also knows that Killua will fail this mission. Killua's most beloved and spent the most time with, who happens to be Gon, will be forced to die along with Killua. Illumi reacts and Hisoka realizes that Killua and Illumi will die, not Gon. There may also be a possibility that the whole Zoldyck family may die. Hisoka may die as well. The results of the 3rd election for the 13th chairman of the Hunter exam was shown. Pariston explains to the other Zodiac members that those who lost their licenses will not have any valid vote. He suggests on lecturing the Hunters all over the world through live voices, not using the internet. As Alluka first wished for Killua to die for him, he asks him to wake up. Alluka wishes to play shirirtor with Killua as his next wish. Killua states that if Alluka calls him Big Brother, he's the real Alluka. But the one that calls him Killua is something else. Characters in order of appearance *Illumi *Hisoka *Milluki *Kasuga *Alluka *Kalluto *Muuna *Killua *Pariston *Mizaistom *Kanzai *Botobai *Gell *Cheadle *Ginta *Clook *Beans Category:Chapters